


It's Not Gay If It's In The Library (Right?)

by two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mortal, Annabeth writes lesbian porn, Bisexual Annabeth Chase, Don't ask me I don't know I'm only the author, F/F, Fluff, Gay, I live off of chocolate and three hours of sleep how did this become my life, I might develop the idea more later on but honestly idk, I wrote this while i was sleep deprived, Lesbian Relationship, Library AU, Maybe this could become a multi chapter fic, No Smut, Pan Piper, Pansexual Piper McLean, Piper and Annabeth are gay and in love I will fight you, Piper and Annabeth meet in the library, Piper's dad is still famous, RIP Jason Grace, bi annabeth, gays, i guess, it's pretty short too, no powers au, okay so books, this is all too sudden wtf is wrong with me, this is literally just fluff, whatever, yay i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat/pseuds/two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat
Summary: Piper goes to the library to escape. She goes to the library often, actually.Annabeth goes to the library to use the computers.Wait.What the heck is she writing on that computer?!----Rated Teen for mild swearing and a few sexual references, so if that doesn't bother you go ahead and read it.(Based off of a tumblr prompt)(Ya know, like basically every fic I've ever written)





	It's Not Gay If It's In The Library (Right?)

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to any girl who has ever written, drawn, or supported femslash. I love you ladies. 
> 
> So I'm really sorry guys I wrote this when I was supposed to be doing homework (I thought it would solve my problems somehow) but now I've finished writing it and all I have is this fic and unfinished homework.

Piper likes going to the library. 

It tends to be a nice, quiet place where people were allowed to sit and read as much as they like, for as long as they like, and even though Piper isn’t the biggest reader, she still enjoys being there. Because if people read, they generally aren’t the type to watch movies as often, and if they don’t watch movies then they don’t know her dad, and if they don’t know her dad, well, she’s pretty safe from the paparazzi. At least temporarily. 

Piper has grown up surrounded by different versions of temporaries. 

Her mom was a temporary. The woman was a supermodel that had sex with Piper’s dad once and somehow Piper came into existence and, well, as soon as the pregnancy was done with, Piper’s mom disappeared. 

Her first boyfriend was a temporary. He was a sweet guy named Jason, with blond hair and blue eyes and a sense of humor that made Piper smile every time. They’d lasted a couple years, but then he died in some freak accident or another. The writers of those tabloid newspapers turned it into this big scandal. Piper’s over it now. Her feelings were temporary too, and her loss was temporary. 

Her first girlfriend was a temporary as well, I guess, only lasting a month before Piper found out the girl was cheating on her. Piper shook her feelings for the bitch away, and she made sure to not let anyone hurt her like that again. It was hard, and Piper cried, and the tabloids had another field day. But just like Jason, Piper lived and learned. 

So now she’s escaping the paparazzi temporarily, by hiding in-between stacks of books in the nonfiction section, the ones that no one ever checks out because they’re boring and smell of piss or shit- at least to some extent. Piper sits in this specific spot often, back to the wall, studying the titles of the books on the shelves in front of her. She finds it relaxing. The paparazzi can’t find her when she’s surrounded by piss-and-shit-books. The piss-and-shit-books have become her greatest allies. 

She likes them a lot. 

And so when she sits here, she falls into a daze. She doesn’t go on her phone much in the library, because she feels like an intruder when she does this. To Piper, it feels wrong to do just about anything electronically in the library. Unless, that is, you’re using a library computer. They’re clunky old Dells, dinosaurs really. Museum-worthy. Boxy, grey, relatively useless. Piper tried to log on to one of them, once. She got as far as google chrome before all of the systems shut down and a bright red error message appeared on screen. Basically, she broke the computer and had to hold her head in shame as a library intern came to take the computer away. 

Piper still looks at the computers. Sometimes. But she doesn’t like to touch them. After she killed one, she’s hesitant to shoot down yet another brave old soldier. (Even if that soldier happens to be a dinosaur masquerading as a computer). The good thing about the spot between the piss-and-shit-books is that she has a perfect view of the computer desks, all nice and orderly, standing in a row. She can see everyone who sits there. They just can’t see her. Something about the angels of the piss-and-shit-books, the way they’re stacked on the shelves. 

Not that it matters much though; no one ever sits there. 

And so Piper lets herself space out. 

“Dammit,” hisses a voice from the computer desk. 

And Piper looks up. 

It’s a blonde, sitting at the computer, staring angrily at the keyboard. Piper can’t see her face, but she knows it’s a girl by her figure and the ponytail. Who else would care enough about their hair to keep it up in fucking princess curls? Some guy? Nope. The blonde’s cursing now, at both the keyboard and the screen. Piper must say, she’s slightly amazed by this princess’s abilities. It’s clear that the other girl has pulled up a full Word document, and the computer is obviously still running. Piper winces as she imagines what would happen if she were to get so far as a Word document. The computer would probably blow up. 

Would the tabloids blow up, Piper wonders, if I were to talk to this girl?

Silently, Piper stands. The girl at the computer looks so focused on whatever she’s typing into the word document. Piper wonders how long she’s been there, just writing away. Was Piper here first? Did the girl sit down and start writing only a few minutes ago? Or has the blonde been there the entire time, and Piper was just too stressed out to realize it? The girl is actually a really noisy typer. The action of her typing is just the same as anyone else

Piper tries not to think about it. Whatever’s going on, it’s just going to become another temporary eventually. 

“What the fuck-” Piper’s eyes scanned the document on the screen. “Jesus Christ, you’re writing porn.”

The blonde turns around. Gray eyes meet Piper’s as she finally sees the face of the girl at the computer desk. 

The girl must be furious. “Why were you reading over my shoulder?”

“I- er, well you see- it’s just, you looked so entranced by whatever you were writing-” Piper’s eyes jump to the computer screen again, and she gasps, reading aloud straight from the blonde’s own words. “Hm. ‘...slowly, with much grace and majesty, she removed her lover’s bra…’ Wait, you’re writing lesbian porn fanfiction?”

Before Piper can speak again, the blonde is closing the document and logging out of the computer simultaneously, like something from a spy movie.

“Why does it matter?” She asks, her gray eyes boring into Piper, tearing her apart with sheer will. Piper feels like everything she says to the blonde is being recorded inside of the other girl’s mind, memorized, deconstructed, and turned into a weapon of war. 

“I… well you see, I was just- you were muttering, and typing-”

The blonde chews her bottom lip, tugging on a stray piece of her hair in concentration. “I don’t know you, do I?”

Piper blinks. “Um…”

She’s gonna recognize me, Piper thinks. She’s gonna tell someone, or the paparazzi are gonna find out, and I’ll be blamed or something, and this girl, this fucking hot girl, she’s going to be my downfall. 

“Annabeth. Annabeth Chase?” Says the blonde. “Oh, nevermind. I don’t know you. Why would I? You’re probably just some perv who happened to be reading over my shoulder.” She gets up to leave. “If anyone asks, this never happened. None of it. Ever.”

Piper’s mind is racing. “Wait,” she shouts, a little too loud for the library. Heads turn towards Piper and the blonde- Annabeth, Piper thinks- and a few elderly women glare in their direction. A middle-aged librarian points to a sign that says something like ‘Please Respect The Studious Environment Of The Library’ and then goes back to stamping books.

“What,” spits Annabeth, under her breath. 

Piper walks over to her slowly, and then grabs her by the arm, pulling the blonde into her own personal corner. The one with the piss-and-shit-books. 

Annabeth wrinkles her nose. “It smells like literal shit back here.”

“Don’t worry,” Piper says quickly. “It’s a temporary.”

“A tempor- what the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“Nevermind.”

“Why did you pull me into this shit corner?”

Piper realizes she’s still holding on to Annabeth’s arm, and pulls away. They stand awkwardly for a moment. Neither of them are willing to break the silence. 

“Seriously. This corner smells like piss. And shit. Why are we back here? I have to go somewhere.”

“I-” Piper takes a deep breath in, the way her therapist has been telling her to. “I was wondering…” she trails off. She’s talking to a pretty girl. Like, a really pretty girl. A really really really pretty girl, with blonde princess hair and gray strategist eyes, and a tan that belongs to someone from California. And all she can think about is what this particular pretty girl was writing. 

Annabeth looks at her shoes. “Spit it out.”

“When you were writing that thing,” Piper says, “the thing I read over your shoulder… is it actually like that?”

“Like what?” Annabeth looks genuinely confused, like Piper is speaking gibberish. Of course, Annabeth’s confusion is temporary. Because Piper answers. 

“Sex. Is sex actually like that?”

Annabeth laughs. “How would I know?”

“You’re the one writing it!” Piper shouts, again too loud for the library. But because they’re in the piss-and-shit-books section, no one is there to hear them, and because no one is there to hear them, no one actually cares. 

“And why would you ask me something like that anyway?” Annabeth continues, acting as if her last question was a rhetorical. “I mean… what… you want to learn?”

“Learn what?”

“About sex.”

Piper blushes. “I- er- you see, um, Annabeth… no! No, it’s not like- no!”

Annabeth laughs again, and pushes Piper further into the corner, up against the piss-and-shit-books. 

“Are you sure?”

**Author's Note:**

> My dudes. If you liked it please comment and kudos. I love any feedback I get from you, even if it's negative. Send me hate. I don't care. I'm bored. I could argue with people on the internet all day. 
> 
> (Also I'd probably give you a hug if you sent me any type of message. IDK anymore.)
> 
> I'm considering making this into a longer work??? We'll see peeps. 
> 
> We'll see.


End file.
